1. Field of Invention
The handling of injured persons especially those who have been hurt in industrial or in vehicular traffic accidents, requires special care in removing and carrying such persons to a location equipped to administer medical treatment, such as hospitals or emergency centers.
A need exists for a rescue apparatus which may be used in extricating accident victims safely from an accident site and transporting them to hospitals. Spin boards have been used to hold fracture patients immobilized heretofore. Use of such boards is reviewed in the Bulletin of the American College of Surgeons, vol. 52 No. 3.
The board structure of this invention has been designed to comply with American College of Surgeons recommendations, particularly in regard to minimum overall length for handling possible spinal injuries; while being dimensioned for convenience, speed and safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A preliminary search reveals the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Warden, 2,141,100 of Dec. 20, 1938; Phillips, 3,469,268 of Sept. 30, 1969 and Hughes, 2,511,061 of June 13, 1960. Other U.S. Pat. Nos. known to applicant include Hughes 2,811,061; Ochs 3,889,668 Klippel 3,566,422 and Matthew 3,707,734. None of these references, either singlely or in combination, show or suggest the invention of this application.